Season 4 Episode 3: Destructive Forces
by LilDeth
Summary: As they are all getting settled in Seattle, the pod squad is feeling the strain of living in such close captivity. Tempers are rising, punches are thrown, and none of them know what the future will bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 4 – Episode 3: Destructive Forces**

**Disclaimer:** Melinda Metz wrote the books and one episode. Jason Katims, Ronald D. Moore, Thania St. John, Gretchen J. Berg, Aaron Harberts, Toni Graphia, Russel Friend, Garrett Lerner, Breen Frazier, David Simkins, John Harmon Feldman wrote the show. I personally have no rights to any of the characters or the story. This is for entertainment only.

**Author's note**: So I suck. I told people months ago that this episode was coming but I got distracted which is bad because I don't have a great attention span for projects anyway. About a month ago I was reading what I had for this episode and let me tell you. It was crap. You are all lucky I re-did everything and I took things in a little different direction that I thought I would. It's amazing to me how organic this process has been. I'm a not an especially anal person but the way things are flowing again I might get a few episodes out before I space out again. Oh! And I did want to thank all of you that had taken the time to comment. It means the world to me but please don't be afraid to be brutal. I'm tough I can take it and I want to get better. I can't guarantee that I will take all suggestions for the direction of the season but it will definitely be considered and I love feedback.

**Summary:** As they are all getting settled in Seattle, the pod squad is feeling the strain of living in such close captivity. Tempers are rising, punches are thrown, and none of them know what the future will bring.

"Last one, I promise." Liz said to Isabel as they walked briskly through the business park toward a modern looking concrete and glass building. Isabel never expressed any irritation with Liz dragging her around to different places but the brunette didn't have to be a mind reader to know the blond was getting bored. The only reason she came to town was so they could pick a few things up at the hardware store. She was determined to make their little run down house a home even if they most likely wouldn't be staying there long.

So far Michael and Kyle were the only ones to find jobs and theirs literally fell in their laps. They stopped to help a woman with her car and it turned out her son in law was the owner of a garage that could really use the extra hands. She made a call and by the end of the week they both had jobs. The girls in the house hadn't been so lucky. Maria and Liz were scouring the newspapers and internet looking for employment. Max and Isabel were the only ones not really actively looking but between renovations and talking strategy with Larek it was up to them to try and make sure the group was as safe as they could be for the time being.

The two women said very little as they crossed the pristine lobby to the elevators. A large brass plaque told them which floor the law firm looking for a personal assistant could be located. The ad had said at least 2 years experience but given Liz's experience with Congresswoman Whitaker, she knew she could do the job and the money they were offering for the position was impressive enough that the once waitress felt it was worth a shot.

The elevators opened directly into the office of Peterson and Forester instead of a hallway so there was no getting lost. The receptionist glanced up vaguely disinterested as the two girls stepped out but she forced a smile for them. "Welcome to Peterson and Forester. How can I help you today?" Liz could tell the words were practiced and devoid of anything even close to heartfelt but at least the woman was polite. "Hi." The brunette started trying to be as genuine as she knew how. "I saw an ad that there was a personal assistant position job open for Michael Peterson. My name is Elisse Cole. I brought my resume. Should I leave that with you or…" Before she could finish her question, a tall, handsome, Ivy League looking man stepped out of one of the offices obviously hearing the voices. He glanced at Liz briefly but it didn't take long for his gaze to slide to the statuesque blond to her right. Instantly, his face brightened with interest as he flashed a grin exposing perfectly white teeth that complimented his yacht club tan.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. I couldn't help but overhear my name. You are applying for my PA?" The question should have been directed to Liz but blond man couldn't take his eyes of Isabel. "No, I…" Isabel started when Liz cut in. "She didn't bring her resume today. She was going let me have a shot at it first but it's no secret she's the better woman for the job." The taller girl did a double take. She had no idea what was going on. Liz could see that the man was already interested in Isabel in more than an employment capacity but it did give her a better chance at getting hired. Better than Liz anyway and as long as someone had that income coming in, it didn't matter to Liz if it wasn't her.

"Well, that's awfully nice of her." Michael said as he sauntered closer. "Oh yeah, she's great. She's efficient, organized, punctual, capable, and there isn't anything she can't get done." Liz continued giving the blond a look that told her to play along. Isabel's shock never left her face even as Michael Peterson was eating it up. "It's a shame you didn't bring your resume. I could really use someone to start tomorrow. It's been murder trying to take care of everything myself." Liz nudged Isabel and the alien shook herself out of her shock and gave him a smile. "Well, actually, I think I might have something. You weren't our first stop today though definitely the favorite." The lawyer glowed as she played into his ego and reached into Liz's bag. She didn't have a resume. She'd never really worked before and didn't think she would be qualified for anything that required more than an application. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile and most of the jobs they picked up along the way weren't the sort of places that did extensive background checks so their fake personas were safe. Pulling out one of Liz's phony resumes, she altered it before placing it in his hand.

Michael Peterson glanced over it and his eyebrows lifted in mild surprise. "Says here you have more experience as an event planner though these organizations are impressive. I have no doubt you could manage the work load. Though I doubt my cases will be as exciting as Christmas fundraisers and hospital banquets." Isabel just gave him a smile. "Actually, my father is a lawyer and I have always found the practice to be intriguing. You know, if you are looking for someone right away, I'm willing to start tomorrow, first thing. After a few days if I don't work out, you can always replace me." The man didn't even hesitate, which made his receptionist's eyes roll. "Alright, you have yourself a deal Ms. Cole. Are… Are you two sisters?" He asked. Isabel chuckled and Liz had to really fight to not laugh at how easily the man was worked over. "Sisters-in-law actually. But please, call me Jessika."

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Those with jobs went. Those without looked for one. The plan was to save up as much as they could so that the moment the heat was on again they had enough to go for a while without stopping. Larek told them he didn't understand why they bothered with money since they could create whatever was needed. He was eager to get them ready for their triumphant return to their home solar system. But aside from Max's insistence that to create fake money was unethical, it would also draw attention since eventually they would be found to be counterfeit. Besides, they'd spent the whole summer trapped in a van with one another and it was taking its toll. They needed to get a little time away from each other.

Some things hadn't changed though. Every morning, rain or shine, Kyle and Isabel got in their morning run. They were up to 5 miles now and the more settled they got into their routine the more relaxed Izzie seemed to be. When she was relaxed she was playful and happier. They even had a movie night just the two of them. He knew he was setting himself up for disappointment but every easy laugh, piece of popcorn thrown, and playful smack to the arm made it worth all the late night conversations about how much she missed Jesse and how she couldn't ask for a better "friend". This word was his bane. First with Liz. Then with Tess. And now, possibly the most painful, with Isabel.

He had to be careful though. Sometimes, he was sure that everyone could see just how head over heels he was with his married friend. It wasn't as though he didn't try and talk himself out of it nearly every day but then she would smile or do something in that sweet nurturing sort of way that only Isabel could make less hokey and he would be back. The others may not have appreciated her mothering tendencies, in truth it got on his nerves at times too, but it was how she showed she cared. Straightening a collar. Remembering to leave a light on in the hallway because Maria got freaked out at night when the house settled and if it wasn't on she was waking up Michael every half hour chasing shadows. Folding their clothes as soon as it came out of the dryer so they didn't wrinkle. Making him juice instead of coffee in the morning because caffeine first thing did funny things to his stomach. A hundred billion little quiet things she did every single day to show she loved them. Sometimes it meant more than the hugs she doled out effortlessly and it was constantly running through his mind.

Even when he should be thinking about other things. "Fu… guh! Ow!" Kyle exclaimed as the tire iron slipped from his grasp, hit the ground and bounced back up to nail him right in the shin. Michael, who was sliding under the car, grunted. "Hey! Would you watch what you are doing? I'd like to get out of here by 6. I don't feel like hearing Isabel bitch about being late again." The former sports star made a face as he rubbed his bruised leg. "Oh god, don't concern yourself with my well being or anything. You know how shy I get." Kyle grumbled. The alien chuckled and slid out from under the car to look at his friend. "Whatever dude. You can stand there crying in your coveralls if you want but come 6, if your ass isn't ready, you're walkin'."

The boys hurried to finish and get cleaned up so that by 6 they were en route to the law office to pick up Isabel. Michael tapped on the stirring wheel and grew impatient when 10 minutes passed and she still hadn't emerged. "She's doing this on purpose" He grumbled and Kyle smirked. There was the distinct possibility. They were over 30 minutes late the day before. The sheriff's son was just about to offer to run in to get her when she came out. Only she wasn't alone. No one except Liz had seen the lawyer Isabel was working for but they all just sort of assumed the partner of a law firm would be her father's age. Possibly bald with a great big belly like someone's grandfather. Of course that could have just been wishful thinking on Kyle's part. He never thought she was working for some 30 something Harvard poster boy. Oh dear god, he even had dimples.

Both Michael and Kyle watched in annoyance as the blond and her boss chatted, obviously enjoying themselves. Simultaneously, both men shifted as the lawyer touched her arm casually and they laughed at some joke Michael and Kyle weren't in on. However, it wasn't until she flipped her shoulder length hair and he moved in to kiss her cheek did their jaws clench and Kyle decided that they definitely needed to know more about this guy.

"What the hell was that?" Michael blurted the moment she climbed into the car. Without skipping a beat she closed the door and replied "It's called civilized conversation, Michael. It's a fairly common concept. I'm sure even you could manage it if you ever bothered to learn manners." Kyle turned in his seat so he could see her in the back and smirked. Her features were collected with only the slightest hint of that stubborn streak that played so fiercely under the surface. "He's your boss, Isabel. The only conversation you need to have with the guy is asking for your paycheck. We aren't here for you to flirt with your tool of a boss." Her full lips thinned in irritation as she glared at her fellow alien. "So because he actually did something with his life, worked his butt off, and made partner by 30, he's a tool? Heaven forbid, he has goals and take strides in achieving those goals. You know not everyone has to have our screwed up existence. Some people actually have a chance at a life. At happiness. Is it so wrong to wish for a life where I didn't have to run and lie all the time? A life that lets me be with the person I care about and possibly start a family with him?"

No one said anything for a moment and Kyle felt awkward in the silence like a kid watching his parents fight. He glanced back and forth between them. Michael was working his jaw and grinding his teeth. Isabel was staring out the window with her arms crossed and a willful tilt to her chin. "So did anyone else hear about that UFC fight last night? I heard…" Kyle started but got cut off by Michael. "You know, YOU were the one that sent your husband off to Boston. We never said he couldn't go. I think you realized you didn't belong with that guy and used our leaving Roswell as an excuse to get rid of him." Kyle flinched as soon as the words were out of his friend's mouth. Isabel's head snapped back around and if she had Tess' powers the car would have been engulfed in flames. Kyle could see that Michael was trying to keep his face hard but his eyes gave him away. He knew what he said was wrong but he was too stubborn to retract it or apologize. "I don't think you have any business judging me on my marriage, Michael. I may have made mistakes but at least I was willing to take a chance on love. What did you do? Huh?"

"Isabel. No." Kyle quietly pleaded with her not to continue but she was so angry she was shaking and the sheriff's son didn't think anything he could say would deter her. "You claim you love this girl so much. The girl of your dreams that you gave up home for but short of that pitiful display of co-dependence, you've never told her where you really stand with her. You never take it to the next level. You don't support her. And she's all wrong for you but she's comfortable. You feel like you did the hard part already and instead of ending it with her like she's tried to do with you what? Half a dozen times? You cling to her rather than starting over with someone else. Someone who might actually be better for you."

A sound very much like an "eep" escaped Kyle's lips as Michael jerked the wheel sharply and pulled over the car. In a flash both aliens were out of the vehicle and in each other's face. "What are you going to do Michael? Hit me?!" Kyle scrambled out of the car and tried to get between them but they were almost touching they were so close. "Whoa! Guys! We don't need to do this. I don't think either of you meant what was said. You were just upset. Michael, tell her you would never hit her." He all but begged but Michael just glared into her dark eyes as she glared back. Then Kyle screwed up. Without giving it much thought, he tried to physically pull Michael back and no sooner was contact achieved did the alien swing his fist around and connect with the other man's jaw. A split second before his fist hit, Kyle knew it was going to hurt but he had no way to prepare himself for the supernatural force that came with the blow. It more than made him see stars. Kyle went flying; unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

"A real friend wouldn't make me do this." Maria whined as Liz dragged her into the sports bar. "I told myself after Roswell, I would never don an apron again." Liz rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've been calling around for days and this is the first place to call us back." It was Maria's turn to roll her eyes. "Call YOU back. I never applied here and I'm almost positive forgery is against the law."

Liz pulled Maria toward the bar. "So are fake names and social security numbers. Now stop being a baby. It's just temporary." She whispered sharply. "That's what you said about the Crashdown and we worked there how long?" Maria whispered back just as the manager came up. In her head, she groaned as she caught sight of the uniforms. It wasn't antennas but the referee shirts, knee high men's style socks and short shorts really weren't much better. "Hi!" Liz said cheerfully. "I'm Elisse Cole and this Marissa Devine. Are you Coop?" The manager smiled. "Yep. That's me. Thanks for coming."

The interview seemed to be going well. Maria still wasn't thrilled about being a waitress again especially at another themed restaurant. However, Coop seemed like a nice enough guy and there was stage set up on the bottom floor of _Score!_ where karaoke and live music could be played. Coop got them set up with paperwork and within 30 minutes they were receiving their uniforms. Maria left the sports bar and held the shirt up against the front of her. "A little more cleavage and we could have worked at Hooters." She teased. "We've been wishing for that little extra cleavage since the 7th grade." Liz chuckled as she pulled out her cell phone that was going off and answered it. She barely managed a hello before the person on the other end dominated the conversation. From the voice it sounded like Isabel and she was panicked. Liz was making that face she always made when something was very wrong and Maria's heart sank. She silently prayed it wasn't Michael but honestly she didn't want anything to be happening to anyone. The brunette snapped the phone shut and grabbed Maria's elbow. "We need to get Max and Larek and get home."


	2. Chapter 2

Season 4 – Episode 3: TBD

"Did you get a hold of him?" Michael asked trying not to panic but Kyle still hadn't woken up. He had no idea what happened. He was just so angry so when the other man grabbed his shoulder, he didn't think. He just reacted. Michael's arm still tingled, like it was asleep, from the force of the blow.

From the backseat, Isabel tended to Kyle and tried dialing her brother again. "No. I've tried 4 times." She replied. He could tell by the shakiness in her voice she was scared. Hell, so was he. "Well, call him again" He said a little harsher than he meant to and caught her look of anger in the rearview mirror before she did as he told her to and called her brother again. After about a minute, she growled and snapped her phone shut. Obviously, she was unsuccessful again. Michael watched as she turned her attention back to her unconscious friend and stroked his hair. He couldn't be sure without turning around but he thought he could see tears. He wouldn't call her on it. He knew she hated crying in front of people, even him. A knot formed in his stomach. This was so messed up. He'd done some really stupid stuff in the past but if anything happened to Kyle over this, he'd never forgive himself.

He never should have started shit with Isabel. She hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't even flirting back. Not really. She could be the vixen or even the coy seductress but Michael knew that stuff was an act. When she was really interested in someone she blushed more. She got tongue tied. She was far less calm and collected though she'd never admit it. There hadn't been a blush with her boss. Not even when he kissed her cheek. And as far as what Michael said about her marriage, he wasn't sure if that was how he really felt but he suspected he only said it to hurt her. He knew this wasn't the ideal situation but to him, he was just thankful they had each other. Before they left it felt like life was pulling them all in different directions. Isabel was married. Liz and Max were doing their Bonnie and Clyde thing. Even Maria had left him. So he couldn't help but be a little glad they were all close again. He never had any other family than the one he was with right now and when Isabel started ragging on it, he flipped.

Glancing back again, he watched Isabel speaking softly to Kyle. He couldn't make out what she was saying but Michael knew Kyle would be sorry he was unconscious during it. Anyone with eyes could see how he felt for the amazon. Everyone except Isabel that is. At first, he thought she was just playing dumb so she didn't have to be the one to tell Kyle it was hopeless. After a while, however, Michael realized she really didn't see it. Marriage must have shorted out her radar for that sort of thing.

Finally, they pulled up to the house and Michael was the first out of the car. "We can take him to the living room." Isabel said as he opened her door and she slid out. Together they both struggled to carry their fallen friend into the house. It wasn't easy but they got him to the couch and Isabel sat on the floor next to him. Michael watched for a moment but then felt like an intruder. It reminded him of when he was sick and she stayed just like that for him. When she held his hand and kept him from slipping too deeply into the dark. Watching her with Kyle like that was hard for him to witness so he made up some lame excuse and went to a different part of the house.

* * *

"This is pointless, Max. We should be preparing you for battle not trying to find you a minimum wage job." Larek argued but the former king was hearing none of it. "I've told you already. We want to help. We do. But that doesn't mean I want to be anyone's king. My life is here with Liz." Max replied as they left the grocery store with another application to add to the collection. It was obvious by the shorter man's face that he wasn't happy with the idea of the once royal family of Antar making a permanent home of Earth. Max felt for the man. He did. As well as all those on their respective home planets but he was not Zan. He was no king. Their king died. He was just a science experiment that some how managed to find a home and he wasn't letting it go. If Larek could help them deal with the UNIT once and for all then he was more than happy to help him square off with Khivar. But that was the best he could do. Larek had enough sense to not argue.

"Max!" He turned looking for his wife and saw both her and Maria running toward him. He didn't call back but hurried to meet her half way. She was flush from running. "Max, we have to get back to the house. Did Isabel call you?" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and saw that he did miss calls. "I didn't feel it vibrate. I had the sound turned off while I was talking to employers. What's going on?" He asked feeling fear, like freezing water dripping down his spine. "Kyle's hurt. Isabel said they were fighting and Michael hit him. Only he's not waking up." Max took a deep breath. If it wasn't one thing it was another but at least it wasn't the Special UNIT. "Come on" He said more calmly than he felt and they all ran for the car.

* * *

She tried to play it off like she wasn't scared but she was having a hard time keeping the tears from coming. Max finally called her back so she knew the others would be there soon but as she sat there with Kyle's hand in hers all she could think about was how this was all her fault. She knew better then to let Michael get to her. He'd been the same cynical, paranoid, short tempered person her whole life. She'd learned in the 3rd grade to take his outbursts with a grain of salt. He never meant it even if he rarely apologized. They used to be so tuned into each other. Best friends. Now it was difficult. She knew that it was as much her fault as his. She hated this living on the run crap. She missed her husband. And she knew that she was bitchy more these days but couldn't help it. Once again she was shown how happy she could be, only to have it ripped away. She just got so lonely sometimes.

Kyle really was the only other one in the group that could understand. They'd grown so close in the last year, even closer over the summer, but he was yet another person that was hurt because of her. She felt cursed and began to wonder if Karma could follow a person from one life to the next. "Please be okay" She whispered to Kyle as she lightly touched his bruised and severely swollen jaw.

Just then, the front door opened and Max came flying into the living room with Larek, Liz, and Maria on his heels. "Oh my god! Kyle!" Liz gasped as she dropped to her knees near his feet leaving room for Max to kneel next to his sister. "His face…" Max started, staring at the damage. "That's where Michael hit him" Isabel replied pleading with her eyes for him to fix her friend. "With what? A shovel?" Max asked back, shifting so he could place his hands over the other man's jaw. She didn't respond but Max wasn't waiting for her before he focused on repairing the damage his second in command had caused. White light glowed in the space between his hands and Kyle's face. It was bright but never hurt the eyes. All she could do was chew on her bottom lip as she watch with baited breath.

It didn't take long before Max removed his hands. Isabel's stomach was in knots but she nearly doubled over in relief when slowly Kyle's eyes started to open. It was obvious he didn't know where he was or why everyone was staring at him but he knew enough to bring a hand up to his jaw. "What happened?" Instead of an answer, Isabel hugged him enthusiastically enough that Max had to remind her that the damage was healed but his jaw was still going to be tender.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 4 – Episode 3: TBD

He couldn't be in there with the others. The last thing he needed was to see the accusations in their eyes. Another example of Michael Guerin the continuous fuck up. He still didn't have the first idea as to what had happened. He'd been in plenty of fights before and never had he felt anything like that. The worst part was that he would be lying if it wasn't the teeniest bit thrilling to be so powerful. He could actually feel Kyle's jaw break under his fist. It was like pure energy. It didn't mean that he wanted to hurt his friend. Not even close but part of him wanted to know if he could do it again or if it was a one time thing.

The conflicted emotions playing inside him were driving him crazy. Michael just kept flexing and relaxing his fist as he paced back and forth in the backyard. There would be no sitting still. Not for a while at least. So he groaned softly when he heard the back door open. It was most likely Max with another lecture. Even after renouncing the thrown, the guy still acted like he was the king. He was getting sick of it. Max couldn't have it both ways. Since they gave up the alien life to strive for a normal human existence, that meant they were equals. Though Michael wasn't convinced they would ever be "normal".

Turning toward the door, he was poised to say something to that affect when he saw Larek instead. There was no look of disappointment, anger or even wary. If anything, Larek looked sympathetic. "Thought I might find you out here" the blond man said. Michael only grunted then went back to pacing. "Look, it's like I told Max. I don't know what happened, okay?" the teenager countered before the other alien could even ask a question. Larek tilted his head and stared for a moment before sitting in one of the folding chairs on the patio. "Would you like to?"

If a blink could be audible, Michael's would have been. Coming to a stop, he slowly turned to face him. "You know what's happening to me? Yes, tell me. What in the hell is it?" Larek took his time responding. He just sat back and watched almost as if he were trying to see inside Michael or something. Finally, he replied "Though the titles were cast away, you three can only ever be what you are as proof by your growing power. Like Max and Isabel, your position comes with certain gifts. You are not of the royal line. You're family never was. So your ability is not unique to you. It's more like Max's healing. All Antarians have the ability to manipulate matter on a cellular level, so you all can heal. Only Max is able to do it to a higher degree. He is able to bring people back from near death while you or Isabel would be pushing yourselves to mend a broken bone. The same can be said for your abilities. All Antarians can push energy through themselves and even weapons but you will be able to with startling clarity. On Antar, Rath was renowned for his skills on the battlefield even before he was given the honor of second in command. After, he was near unstoppable. It was why Khivar knew he would never be able to take you head on. He had to come at you through your weakness."

Now Michael had to sit down. It was so much to take in. He used to resent the others for their power but over time he just accepted it. Now he was being told he had gifts of his own. That he was every bit as strong as the others if he could just learn to control his gifts better. "Why did it take so long to show up?" he asked as he ran his hands through his hair. Larek just shrugged. "Everyone is different. Maybe you practiced less or maybe you needed a trigger like the fight to make it manifest. There could be a hundred different reasons but either way you will need to learn to control it. Any ability attained is useless without the training necessary to wield it."

He knew Larek was right. He tried to learn with Tess years before but they were so focused on keeping a low profile that his training hadn't gotten very far. More than either of the others his powers seemed to be more closely tied to his emotional state. He knew that had the potential to make him more of a liability than even the humans in the group. After a moment, Michael looked at Larek squarely. "Teach me."

* * *

The three girls took it upon themselves to take care of the previously injured Kyle and though he protested and told them that he was fine, he was silently enjoying the attention. So many times he felt a little out of place with the group. There were the two couples and Isabel was Max's sister and an alien but he didn't really have that. His standing in the pod squad was so precarious, he couldn't help but wonder how they would fair if he just up and left. Was he really a valued member of the group or would it be a few days of missing him then business as usual?

"Maria, you really don't have to do all this. Not that I don't appreciate dinner. I do. You guys really don't have to go to any trouble though. Max patched me up better than new." He tried in vain as the girl busied herself in the kitchen. "Shut up and try this." She replied in a dismissive tone and bought the wooden spoon to his mouth so he could try the meat sauce. He obediently tasted it and nodded. "It's great." Maria grinned and went back to the stove. "I added creamer to thicken it up. Michael bitches when I do it but after what he did today he'll be lucky if I let him have any at all. I can't believe he hit you." She set the spoon down and turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Kyle." The sheriff's son fidgeted with the placemat in front of him. "It's fine. I broke guy code. It's as much my fault as his I think. You never initiate physical contact that close to a fight. I shouldn't have gotten in the middle of it."

Maria scoffed softly and turned back to the stove. "As if you could have stopped yourself." He looked confused and waited for her to explain but when she didn't he asked "What's that supposed mean?" The waitress turned around with a little smirk. "Guy code or not, it was still Isabel being threatened. You lo…" She stopped herself before she said more no doubt because of the look of panic that crossed his features. All he could think was _Oh god, she knows. Do they all know? Does Isabel? Have they all been having a good laugh at my expense?_

All these questions were racing through his head but finally, he was able to muster "How… how long have you known?" Maria turned down the heat on the stove and sat down next to him at the table. "Since Max and Liz's wedding, I think. I mean I always kind of knew you had a thing for her but it was Isabel Evans. A guy would have to catatonic to not be attracted to her. I think it was the night after the wedding that got me thinking that maybe you felt more. Remember how she was that night. She was trying to smile and be okay but it was pretty obvious that she was bumming pretty bad. And even though it must have hurt like hell, you sat with her then held her while she slept. I don't think you thought anyone was paying attention but I saw how you looked at her when you though no one was looking."

Heat crept up his neck to his face as humiliation set in. Apparently, he was every bit as transparent as he feared. "Does she know?" He asked unable to tear his gaze from the table. Maria shook her head. "I don't think so. I tried to hint at it once but the girl didn't pick up on it at all. I've never even heard the others talking about so it might just be me though I think Liz may suspect too." She paused for a moment, watching him, before she added. "So what are you going to do?"

Running both hands through his hair he finally looked at her. "What can I do, Maria? She's married. She loves the guy. And I'm just her "best friend". If I tell her, it's going to make things awkward. I don't know how but I'll get over this. I just really don't want to lose her as a friend in the process."

* * *

They'd barely said 2 words since Maria sent them out to get groceries for dinner. Isabel had made it pretty clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk about what happened with Kyle but Liz had too many questions to just let it drop. "Are we going to talk about what happened at all? Because I have to tell you, I'm pretty confused about the whole thing. Did you know that Michael was that strong?" The taller woman sighed like she'd not only been expecting this particular conversation but was dreading it. "Nope. Well, not like this. He was pretty strong when he went up against Jesse but I always assumed that it was just because he was all hyped up on Max's power."

Liz grabbed a loaf of French bread and put it into the cart before continuing. "I just don't think I understand. You and Michael have been friends your whole lives and he has never been violent with you. What were you guys arguing about that could have made him angry enough to hit you?" Isabel stopped pushing the cart and got an almost indignant air about her. "He was _not_ going to hit me. Michael would never ever hit me. I don't care how angry he can get. We just said things. Stupid, hurtful things and it got a little crazy."

She almost didn't want to keep pushing since Isabel seemed to be getting a bit upset but she couldn't seem to let it drop. "What stupid hurtful things were you two saying?" The silence that fell made the brunette think she wasn't going to answer when she finally glanced Liz's way. "He doesn't like Mr. Peterson. I shouldn't have been surprised. Michael doesn't like anyone but he started calling him names. I got defensive. Michael Peterson is a good man and a great lawyer. You met him. You know. Well, I think I mentioned that he was dedicated to what he does and just because he didn't have our screwed up lives didn't make him a tool. That man works hard in his own right. I might have mentioned Jesse too but I don't really remember. Michael started in on my marriage, so I started talking about him and Maria. Next thing I know Kyle's on the ground with a busted face."

Isabel started pushing the cart again like that was all there was to it but Liz wasn't finished. "What about him and Maria? And what did he say about your marriage?" Liz could see Isabel roll her eyes but the blond replied anyway. "He said the reason I didn't want Jesse to come was because I knew it wouldn't work out. So I told him that he had no business judging my relationship with my husband since he didn't even have the guts to either make a serious go with Maria or let her go once and for all. All this back and forth crap isn't good for either of them." Liz's eyebrows hit her hairline. Neither comment made was one Liz hadn't wondered herself but she was more than a little surprised they brought it up. Still, she didn't think that alone would be enough for a fist fight to break out. "Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it. We all know how hard it has been for you being away from Jesse so long. I mean I don't even want to think about how hard it would be to be away from Max like that."

Liz could see Isabel physically shut down in front of her. That controlled emotionless expression filled the other girl's features. The conversation was over and the waitress knew it. They'd grown closer in the time they'd known each other but Liz knew there were still things Isabel wasn't comfortable talking about. Jesse and her marriage was one of them. So instead of pushing further she brought the conversation back to shopping hoping to bring her mood up. It didn't work. Even on the way home, Isabel's reserve never broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Season 4 – Episode 3: TBD

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. Liz tried to start light conversation but only Maria and Max really made an effort to chat back. Michael didn't even come inside. Maria had finally had it and went out to find him. He was just sitting there in the dark backyard. She was fully prepared to yell at him but seeing him there, she knew how sorry he was for what he did. He should be sorry. If his aim had been a little higher he could have done a whole lot more damage than what he did. Hell, he could have killed Kyle. Still, she hated seeing him like that. "You know, I heard it was going to rain tonight. If you were planning to sleep out here, you may want to consider an umbrella or something."

Michael didn't say anything. Hesitantly, she moved closer. She had a hard time knowing how to approach him when he was like this. She knew if she were the one feeling so bad, she'd want Michael close but he was harder to read. Sometimes he let her but most of the time he just seemed to want to be alone. She seriously thought about going back in the house but then decided he'd been out there long enough and if he didn't want her around he would have to tell her because she wasn't leaving. Maria softly dropped a hand on his shoulder and felt him slightly tense under her touch. "I saved you some spaghetti. You must be getting pretty hungry. If you are worried about Kyle, don't be. He's got other things on his mind. I don't even think he's mad." She crouched down next to him and without a word he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She let out a little gasp of surprise but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "M..Michael? Babe, are you okay?"

He breathed into her hair deeply and shrugged. "I didn't mean to hit him." She nodded and pulled back enough so she could look at him. "I know. We all know it was an accident but you should still talk to him. Apologize or something." He looked at her for a moment, leaning into her hand that was pushing his hair out of his face. "Yeah." He replied simply then leaned in for a tender kiss before he was lifting her out of his lap so he could get up. She was almost sorry the moment was over but she was glad he was going to talk to Kyle.

Following him into the house, she busied herself by heating up a plate of spaghetti though her ears were perked as she tried to hear what was going on. At first there was nothing. Michael just plopped down on the couch next to Kyle and they watched a baseball game on the television. She started to think that maybe her boyfriend wasn't going to go through with it especially when they started talking about the game when Michael finally mumbled "Sorry" during a lull in the conversation. Kyle just smirked and glanced at him. "You know who should be sorry? That coach. The pitcher should have been pulled out 2 innings ago. The guy's got no heat left."

Maria didn't think she would ever understand men. By the end of the game they were back to joking around like nothing had happened. If she'd been Kyle she would have at least been a little wary of the guy that nearly killed him with a single blow but they seemed fine.

* * *

Max was glad to see the other guys good again but he wasn't so easily reassured. He sighed as he looked down at the stack of applications in front of him and had to wonder what they were going to do. Working crap jobs and hiding from the UNIT was a temporary solution but they couldn't do it forever. He wouldn't want to. Nothing about the months they'd spent running felt real. Was this going to be his whole life now? It couldn't be. Liz deserved more. He would give anything to be with her and had but what if it wasn't enough?

Larek had said that he would do whatever it took to help them get off of everyone's hit list in exchange for their help with Khivar but he had no idea how they would deal with either problem. In the meantime, it was hard on all of them to have no clear plan. He and Liz talked about the future sometimes. A real house, kids, all of it but it was almost depressing when they couldn't even talk to their parents to let them know they were okay. By now, they had probably read every bit of Liz's diary so they knew the whole story but there was no way to know what sort of reception they would receive even if they could make contact. Liz's dad probably hated him. All the danger he'd put Liz through over the years only to marry her and take her from her family. It wasn't exactly going to earn any points with the man. Still, he didn't think there was a single thing he would have done different. Every mistake and misstep led him to his wife and there was nothing alien or domestic that could tear them apart.

Somehow he knew that he would have to figure this all out. Max wasn't the king anymore. He knew that but he still felt responsible for the others. It was hard not to when he knew it was his decisions, more than anyone else's, that brought them down this path. He just felt so lost. Where did one start when they were being hunted by a covert government agency hell bent on throwing him into a cell, experimenting and probably killing them? There had to be a way to fix all of this without killing anyone. Max feared that maybe there wasn't. Even if they could somehow wipe out every record, there would still be the agents and the information they had in their heads. They didn't even know how many agents they had in the Special UNIT. It couldn't be too big without drawing attention but it had to go pretty far up. Maybe even president knew though it didn't seem likely.

The idea of taking an offensive stance made the former king feel a little uneasy but maybe Michael and Larek were right. If it was time to stop running that meant they had to fight. The best way to do that was to get as much information about the Special UNIT that they could. In the morning he would have to talk to Larek about somehow locating a headquarters and possibly a name of the man in charge. Maybe there were cameras on the street when the agents attacked them in the alley. If there was a picture maybe Isabel could dreamwalk them and get information that way. There had to be something they could do.

* * *

With Michael in the backyard all night, Isabel had gone to the front yard after dinner to just be alone. Ironically, alone was the last thing she wanted but the person she needed wasn't there. She couldn't stop thinking about Michael's words. Had she made Jesse go without her in some attempt to not deal with her failing marriage? She loved Jesse. She'd never felt anything like when she was with him but she knew that a big part of that was due to the fact that he didn't know what she was and she could pretend that they were just a normal couple. After she was shot and Jesse knew that she wasn't human everything was different. He looked at her different and nothing hurt more than to watch her own husband's eyes go from loving adoration to fear and mistrust.

Isabel knew she screwed up with Jesse. She knew she should have fought Max and Michael harder about letting her tell him the truth but she didn't want him to know either. Not really. After everything that happened with Tess and Alex, Isabel wanted more than ever to distance herself from that alien part and just be a normal girl. It had been a pipedream. She knew that now but she'd never wanted anything so bad in her entire life. It was part of the reason that she fought so hard for their wedding. It was like if she could just be married the rest would work itself out. More than once over the summer Isabel wondered if maybe her mother had been right. She really hadn't waited long after Alex's death to start up with Jesse. Her whole life just felt like it was spinning out of control. The day Jesse asked her out that first time was like things finally slowed down again. It was like he kept her anchored. Yes, he was older and he worked with her father but when he looked at her he had this way of just making her feel like it would be okay. Whatever came along, as long as he was holding her, she could handle it. So that didn't exactly translate to love but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She did. In the end, she knew she loved him too much to let him throw away his life for her. He deserved so much better than she could offer then.

"You're hiding too, huh?" a voice said from the side of the house tearing Isabel from her thoughts. She didn't need to turn to know it was Michael. "Just needed air." She replied and took a deep breath. "It's going to rain soon. I can smell it." She wasn't in a hurry to talk about what they said earlier but she knew Michael wouldn't bring it up. She finally glanced over her shoulder to look at him when she could hear him moving toward her. "I'm sorry for earlier." She started looking back up at the few stars twinkling between the clouds. "I shouldn't have said that about Mar…" Michael shrugged and cut her off. "Don't. I didn't mean what I said. You didn't mean what you said. It's over. Let's just drop it."

Isabel looked at her lifelong friend and pressed her lips together. "I shouldn't have said it Michael but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it. I think the same goes for you. Worst part is that I'm not sure if you were wrong. I love Jesse. I miss him every single day. But…" She paused to take a deep breath. "…I can't deny that my marriage was been rocky almost from the start. I wouldn't let him come because I felt like I ruined his life enough without dragging him into the middle of some government conspiracy. But I have no way of knowing if that's how he took it. God, what if he was relieved? What if he was only making a show about wanting to go with us because he knew as a husband that's what he was supposed to do? Protect his wife. Maybe he was counting on me not letting him go so he could get out of it."

Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her against him in silent support. "It wasn't like that, okay? All the crap the guy put up with from me and Max, there's no doubt in my mind that he loves you back. You're just freaking out because you haven't talked to him in so long. You were going to be able to call him or something once we were out of the country but now Canada's a bust. But he still loves you, alright?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back against her friend letting his embrace calm her a bit. "How do you know?" she whispered and she felt his shoulders slump. She almost felt bad for him. Isabel knew he was hoping she would be instantly better by his little pep talk but she had too many doubts to even pretend for his sake. "I just know. But hey, look, we can prove it. You can dreamwalk him." Isabel sighed and shook her head slightly. "Even if I could from this distance, I'm just not sure it's a good idea. After everything with Khivar, I felt so powerless and violated. If that's how other people felt every time I entered their dreams… I just don't think I could do that again."

"Isabel, it's your power. It's what you do. Who you are. You can't just turn your back on it like that. I mean if you don't want to go into Jesse's head, whatever, but you going into Larek's head saved my life. If you hadn't shown up when you did… It just wouldn't have been pretty. Besides, I know you can make your presence known in the dream. If Jesse decides he doesn't want you in there, you can just break the connection. Chances are, though, he's in Boston somewhere begging for you to do this." Michael argued back and squeezed her a little closer. Isabel brought a hand up and rubbed his forearm. "That all sounds well and good Michael but I'm just not strong enough to contact him all the way in Boston."

He didn't say anything for a second then dropped his arms and started for the back of the pick up truck Larek had gotten for them. "Come here." He climbed up first then helped her into the bed of the truck when she finally decided to follow. Michael made himself comfortable then patted next to him for her to sit down. "I'm busting with power today. You can use mine." Isabel was halfway between sitting and standing when he said that and she paused in disbelief. "You know you will be taken into the dream too." She said finally when her brain caught up. He just shrugged. "Whatever. I don't have to watch or anything. Let's just not make this like an all night thing, okay?"

With a grin, Isabel thanked him and gave him a big hug then snuggled up next to him. Slipping her left hand into his right one, she squeezed so they both could feel her wedding ring and have something to focus on. It only took a few seconds before ripples of sleep washed over the both of them. Isabel heard voices before she actually saw anything. It was dark. Her hand, still in Michael's in the dream, squeezed his then let go. There were shadows but she could make out movement. The closer she got the more she realized she was in some sort of a bedroom. It only had a large 4 post bed in the center and if the moaning was anything to go by, Isabel knew exactly what kind of dream this was. Heat burned on her cheeks and she could feel Michael's embarrassment behind her. Embarrassment and interest. It was a morbid curiosity that she wouldn't call him out on. Years and years of going into people's heads she'd learned all sorts of things about human nature. Still, through the gauzy sheer curtains of the bed she could see her dream form riding atop her husband. Thank god Michael could only see the back of her.

Slowly, she started moving toward the bed when she heard "Fuck, you feel good" in a very unfamiliar voice. As Isabel drew closer she was able to see that the body she thought was hers was in fact not. Whoever she was, was tall but thinner and with much smaller breasts. The dark hair was similar to what Isabel used to have but choppier and less refined. And her face, even when not in an almost pained expression but the pleasure her husband was giving her, was completely different. It was long and thin though not unattractive. Just more striking opposed to Isabel's more classic beauty.

She watched in almost amusement at her husband's little sex dream though she was a certain amount of jealous as well. Then the mystery woman leaned forward and whispered something to Jesse. He laughed breathlessly and rolled them so he was now on top. Without so much as messing up his rhythm, he started thrusts as he said "I love it when you talk dirty." The woman made an almost purring sound and moved underneath him. "Did your wife ever talk dirty for you?" Jesse laughed again only this time there was less humor in it. "Isabel dirty? Yeah, no. She freaked out if I even suggested anything other than standard missionary. I don't even remember her ever cursing." The woman laughed again before he thrust harder and the laughing turned to moans. She didn't want to be there when they reached completion. Isabel was humiliated. And the worse than that, Michael had heard every word. In her heart she knew that it was just a dream and that guys had all sorts of fantasies with other women but to hear him talk about how unsatisfied he had been with their sex life in front of Michael was a little more than she could take.

Isabel broke the connection and her eyes fluttered open. She was back in the truck bed curled up next to her friend. Her eyes stung with tears that wanted to be shed. And as comfortable as she was, she needed to get away. Isabel started to get up when Michael hulled her back next to him. "Hey. Stop." He said softly even as Isabel struggled against his grip. "It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything." She had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from crying. "It did mean something, Michael. I thought… I mean I knew I wasn't as experienced as some of the women he'd been with but I thought… And he used to dream about _me_. Before, we were married I was all he could think about."

Michael pulled her closer, unsure what to say. "I, uh, look, guys dream about this stuff all the time. I mean I love Maria but that doesn't mean that every now and again I'm not shacking it up with some imaginary girl. It's just a dream." Isabel shook her head slowly. "It wasn't some fantasy girl. She was at our wedding. I think her name was Bethany or something. She went to school with Jesse. She was the one who helped him get his job in Boston." The tears that threatened to fall were finally having their way and Isabel quickly got up. Michael made a move to grab her again but she was faster this time. She was already entering the house when he was just getting out of the truck.


End file.
